SALVATION
by luna shinigami
Summary: La salvacion viene de aquel que esta perdido.


SALVATION

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

One Shot

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

la noche glamorosa de Londres era una belleza ante sus ojos platas.

Cada una de las luces de la intrincada ciudad parpadeaban como estrellas, y él, él era el regente de un imperio bajo sus pies.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello rubio acomodándolo por la brisa y llevo con la otra el cigarrillo a su boca.

Londres era suya.

New York era suya.

Tokio era suya.

Paris era suya.

Y con la crisis, no solo Atenas era suya, también lo seria el país entero.

Tenia un imperio.

Era el CEO mas poderoso del mundo y el más joven; con escasos 28 años, era un dragon en los negocios, un monstruo devorador sin piedad alguna y un playboy.

Lomismo que Irn man pero sin traje.

Sonrio a la analogio y se deleito de Londres; era la ciudad que mas le gustaba, degustaba el sabor de su té, de sus ruidos, de sus muros antiguos y como muchos, amaba la monarquia, no por nada en una de las imprentas de la oficina estaba el mismo retrato de la reina.

Calo un poco mas su cigarrillo, expulsando el humo contra el aire del balcón.

No había nada que no pudiera lograr, no había nada que no tuviera a sus pies y no habría nada que no se le entregara en bandeja de plata, nada.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y solo miro el reflejo que le devolvió el vidrio.

-Necesito hablar con usted- dijo una voz temerosa, con la varita en lo alto, el cabello en direcciones yuxapuestas y unas gafas que definitivamente necesitaban un cambio de imagen.

-Un mago – expulso el humo de nuevo y se giro, mostro una sonrisa cinica y única y se sento en su sillón de cuero – ¿puedo saber que hace un mago? ¿un Potter en mi oficina?- le miro- conocería esos ojos verdes done fuera, y usted sin lugar a duda, es un Potter-

El hombre que le devolvió la mirada, como un cervatillo asustado, mirando al otro.

Verde y plata.

Jade y mercurio.

Desde el inicio de las confrotaciones mágica senfrentados y esta no seria la excepción.

-Soy un hombre despeserado- le dijo temblando.

El rubio sonrio – debe serlo, para entrar en el mundo Muggle y atacar asi a un CEO reconocido, esto, mi querido señor, es una emboscada a traición, como puede ver, yo no tengo varita-

-Lo se….- temblo moviendo su varita – Lo se y pido perdón de ante mano por el abrupto pero usted es mi ultima esperanza… su sangre, su sangre es única y….-

El rubio negó – empecemos desde un principio- le miro y le señalo la silla – sientece, mi Nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, Ceo de la corporación Malfoy & Malefic, entre mis negocios esta la venta de armas, enlaces petroleros e incursiones en tecnología militar ¿con quien tengo el gusto?-

Se escucho un pequeño respingo y como la varita era guardada – Albus, Albus Severus Potter, soy el segundo hijo de Harry Potter y medico internista de San Mungo, especailista en Virologia-

Ambos se miraron.

Ambos pertenecían a un mundo diferente al otro.

Ambos eran simplemente lejanos a sus antecesores, y tan iguales, a un lado el Altivo Scorpius Malfoy, elegante y locuaz, al otro lado Albus Potter, torpe pero con un corazón de oro.

-eso explica- se quedo Scorpius pensando – no explica todo, es mas disto aun de saber que hace usted en mi oficina en Londres-

Albus se estrujo las manos – la guerra, usted debe saber de la guerra – al ver el asentimiento del otro prosiguió - en la guerra se tomaron bandos, se tomaron desiciones, entre ellas, controlar el linaje de los sangre puras, y se tomaron por ende, malas decisiones sobre este linaje. – trago saliva - el mundo mágico esta siendo atacado por su propia magia, la falta de linajes, de piulares mágicos hace que la magia se vuelva inestable, algunos dicen que por el hecho de sacar del mundo mágico a los sangre puras y corromper la sangre con… con sangre de mestizos o impuros, ha hecho que nuestras defensas sean minimas, que enfermedades muggles hallan llegado con dos o tres siglos de retrazo- le miro acomodando sus gafas – viruela, sarampión, peste bubónica, VIH, son las enfermedades que nos atacan y exterminan… el niucleo de la magia se voilvio inestable y una de las soluciones es que regresen los sangre puras, usted lo es, usted es hijo de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y Astoria Greengrass- respiro – su sangre salvara a mi padre, solo su sangre-

Scorpius alzo una ceja y ñle miro, colocando sus manos bajo el mentón – ¿y que le hace pensar que yo, precisamnte yo, salvaría el mundo mágico?- vio como el otro iba a responderle y lo detuvo alzando una mano- ¿ha escuado la historia? ¿Completa?- se levanto sirviendo el Whsikey y le sirvió uno al hombre mas bajo, al medico – Su tia, la señora Weasley, Hermione, tenia ideas buenas, pero el infierno esta construido de buenas intensiones; ella saco un proyecto de ley que todos, por la guerra aceptaron de inmediato, los hijos de los sangre puras irían a orfanatos Muggles a ser adoptados por "buenas" y "normales" personas, el problema de esto fue que, jamas le hicieron seguiumiento alguno a las adopciones y el sistema muggle esta, corrompido hasta los huesos- sonrio mirando a Albus acercándose a su boca – fui adoptado por estas "buenas" y "normales" personas, que me criaron como un ser "bueno" y "Normal"- dijo burlon alejándose, por el sonrojo provocado en el otro.

-usted tiene dinero…- fue lo único que atino a decir Albus.

-claro que lo tengo, es mio, pero querido aprendi a satisfacer a mi madrastra a los doce años y yaci con un hombe a los trece, mi primer trio fue a los quince, la primera vez que mande a poner una bala en un inversionista contrincante tenia 16, la primera vez que mande hundir en el Tamesis a un sindicalista no tenia ni 17 y a los 18 mande a matar a mi padrastro para quedarme con lo que me pertenecia – Albus abrió sus ojos grandemente – me crie en un lugar donde si respiras mal mueres, donde todos son enemigos querido señor Potter, donde las bendiciones que Merlin me dieron fueron usadas y aun las uso, con hombres y mujeres- le miro – me crie sin mis padres, ¡porque una ley dicto que era mas humano separarme de ellos que vivir con ellos!- grito – la ley de su tia, la ley de extirpación mágica, esa ley me convirtió en lo que soy, aprendi a usar la magiasin varita alguna, aprendi el mundo mágico mejor que muchos e incluso aprendi de su maldita historia … y heme aquí – se sento - ¿yo le debo al mundo mágico? ¿Por qué debo salvar el mundo mágico?-

Albus temblo – porque… porque limpiaría el nombre de… su familia –

Scopius sonrio – el nombre de mi familia- se bebio otro trago – mi padre murió de una de esas enfermedades en la cochina calle y mi madre se suicido dos días después, las tumbas en el mundo mágico eran unas malditas tumbas comunitarias hasta que yo hice traer sus cuerpos a este mundo y les coloque un mausoleo, No, Albus te equivocas, no pienso salvar nada-

Albus le miro y aun con miedo grito – ¡Mi padre muere!- dijo soltando el llanto – Mi padre contrajo difteria, las medicinaas Muggles no hacen nada, su escencia mágica es demasiado poderosa y solo podemos estabilizarlo con el nucleo, yo… yo necesito slavarlo-

-asi que no estas aquí por mero amor a tu carrera de mago y tu juramento hipocrático, estas aquí por tu padre- Scorpius se levanto y le miro – hasta los Potter son envidiosos-

-estoy aquí porque amo a mi padre y porque no puedo verlo morir, tu no hubieras soportado ver morir al tuyo- le pidió y lentamente se arrodillo ante los pies de Scorpiuus – Un Potter rogándole de rodillas a Un Malfoy por la salvación de su familia, Un potter que solo desea ver a su padre un dia mas de vida- golpeo el suelo – un potter que entro a una oficina a rogarte y pedirte que me ayudes a salvarlo, que si es necesario me humillare y besare tus pies, solo, porfavor… ayúdame- le rogo.

Scorpius le miro, como las luces de la luna se filtraban por ese cabello azabache como la oscuridad misma – No ruegues, ve y aprovecha los últimos instantes con tu padre- le dijo el rubio – no voy a salvar nada, porque ese no es mi mundo, mi mundo es este, aun con sus defectos y sus pocas virtudes, no pienso salvar algo que asesino a quienes me hubieran dado un corazón como el tuyo, a un mundo que inclmenete les condeno siendo niños, por la misma ley que infierio tu familia, por esa ley misma esta condenado tu padre- se retiro – Largo de aquí y no regrese nunca Albus Potter- se sento – No hay nada en este mundo que me haga tener lastima por ese mundo que se acaba a pedazos-

Albus sollozo y se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas – debi intentarlo ¿no?- pregunto mostrándole sus ojos verdes y Scorpius mantuvo el suspiro en los suyos – Lamento cada ofensa que tuvo que vivir y lamento que haya tenido que vivir asi, con ese dolor, criado por monstruos, lamento que sus padres no estuvieran, y aun asi, a pesar de todo, estoy seguro que ellos estarían orgullosos, no del hombre que me conto todas sus maldades sino de las bondades que dicen los muggles que usted tiene, como la creación de los hospitales o el hacer a sus trabajadores una vida digna, ayudar a poblaciones aisladas o tomar bajo su manto huerfanos, las verdaderas joyas, se pulen en el dolor- y diciendo esto Albus desaparecio como había llegado.

A la altura de Londres, bajo sus luces, bajo su ruido, bajo los ojos platas de Scorpius que se quedo mirando a la nada, donde hace pocos segundos había estado el hijo de Harry Potter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Albus!- grito James – padre esta internado en san Mungo- le miro el mayor y el joven medico de la familia salio hacia ese lugar, sin demora alguna.

Se acerco a aquel lugar que ahora se caia a pedazos, lleno de enfermos que ni ellos podrían controlar y entro a una de las habitaciones mas acepticas – Padre- dijo alzándose sobre su viejo padre, aquel al que los años le habían llegado, mostrando sus canas, sus arrugas, todos aquellos síntomas de vejez, junto con la maldita enfermedad.

-Albus- sonrio, sonrio con el peso de los años y Harry Potter solo le sonrio a su hijo, aquel que había demostrado tener valia por si mismo, por abrirse camnio a través de ellos mismos.

-perdoname- susurro el menor, perdón por no convencer a Scorpius Malfoy de ayudarle, de salvarle, de… que les perdonara a todos, `porque fueron por desiciones pasadas, las consecuencias presentes, el exterminio de la magia empezando por su pilar, su padre.

-No hay nada que perdonar Albus- le aseguro Harry, cuando escucharon un monton de exclamaciones, de maldiciones y el Potter menor salio quedando en silencio al ver a Scorpius Malfoy que le miraba con una sonrisa ironica.

-No hay nada mas gratificante para un Malfoy que salvar el pellejo de un estúpido Potter- dijo sentándose donde le indico Albus, para la transfucion sanguínea.

La sangre de Malfoy, era una teoría, pero una teoría Valida.

-Gracias- susurro Albus mas no obtuvo respuesta, mas que un pequeño apretón en las manos y luego, asi como llego, Scorpius Malfoy regreso al mundo Muggle – Gracias- susurro a la nada, apretando el papel en sus manos, aun cuando Scorpius ya no estuviera, aun cuando veía como el rostro de su padre rejuvenecia, aun cuando veía como la difteria menguaba y las medicinas podían dársele y eran efectivas, como el nucleo mágico empezaba a rehabilitarse luego de 30 años destrozado.

-Gracias – susurro de nuevo sin mirar el papel pero con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro y en la nota escrito,

" _La salvación por un Cafe"_

 _Owary_

 _Esta como medio rmanticon XD jejejejeje bueno musas están de san valentin._


End file.
